Una historia diferente
by Cheketa
Summary: Tras recibir la noticia del fallecimiento de una de las personas más importante de su vida, Rachel decide volver a Lima durante un mes. Narrado entre el presente 2020 y el pasado con Flashbacks y capítulos dedicados solo al pasado
1. Prólogo

Mayo 2020

No se encuentra en ninguna biblioteca, diccionario, vocabulario o libro algún, las palabras exactas para describir el dolor que nos invade para cuando perdemos a un ser querido.

Sin embargo hay millones de estudios, libros, incluso tesis basadas en cómo superar que alguien nos ha dejado "para ir a un lugar mejor" como dicen algunos.

Hay un estudio sobre las fases que experimentamos la primera:

"Negación"

Nos negamos a aceptar que ese alguien no ha dejado, nos aferramos a recuerdos y nos sumergimos imaginado que lo que nos acaban de comunicar es solo una broma del mal gusto, quizá podamos aguantar el tipo durante unos minutos, incluso horas en los casos más extremos días, pero finalmente nos damos cuenta de que ha ocurrido, y ahí empieza la segunda fase:

"Ira".

Nos enfadamos con el mundo, nos enfadamos con nosotros mismos pensado en que quizás si hubiésemos hecho las cosa de otra manera esa persona aún seguiría viva haciéndonos reír con sus estúpidas ocurrencias o enfadar por sus fuertes principios y valores que en absoluto coinciden con los nuestros. Rompemos cosas, lloramos pataleamos como niños pequeños, somos incapaces de mantener una conversación con alguien sin que terminemos gritándole y echándole a patadas de nuestro lado. Hasta que finalmente comprendemos que por muchos jarrones caros que rompamos y moratones emocionales y físicos que provoquemos a personas conocidas o desconocidas ese alguien volverá con nosotros. Por lo que comenzamos la tercera fase:

"Negociación"

Comprendemos que se ha marchado pero aún así nos negamos a aceptarlo, negociamos con nuestro interior, intentando hacerle comprender que por muchas lágrimas derramados y que por muchos "Y si…" que pienses no va a volver, ya nunca podrás volver a abrazarla, no podrás hablar con ella horas y horas por teléfono, y no podrás sentirla tan cerca al terminar una de esas largas conversaciones a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros y no tener ni el mismo horario. Finalmente consigues convencerte a ti misma de que esas cosas ya no van a volver y pasas a la cuarta fase:

"Depresión"

Cuando por fin entiendes que se ha ido para siempre caes en una depresión, no quieres comer, no quieres hablar del tema, ni de ningún otro tema en particular, paseas por la vida como si de un zombi se tratase y dependiendo de lo fuerte que seas eras capaz de superar esa etapa o no. Quizá en esta etapa es la que mucha gente se queda estancada, algunos ahogan sus penas en el alcohol, otros en las drogas, los lugares de alterne e incluso los más devastados y débiles encuentran refugio en lo mismo que les ha hecho caer en aquello, la muerte. Si superas esta etapa, no quieres decir que el dolor desaparece de repente y que conseguiremos olvidar a esa persona, pero ya hemos hecho lo más difícil, conseguir no perder nuestro camino por la pérdida de algo más que importante. Posiblemente nunca consigamos olvidar a esa persona, quizá siempre quede un ápice de dolor que nos haga derramar un par de lágrimas en las fechas más señaladas del calendario, en el momento en el que algo importante de la relación que tuviste con esa persona aparece como si nada en tu viva. Una canción, una muletilla, un juego típico o simplemente un cuaderno de instituto en el que te escribió una filosófica frase. Algo de lo que ni siquiera te acordabas que ahora después de 7 años se queda grabado en tu memoria.

Para terminar la última fase se hace patente:

"Aceptación"

Lo admites, se ha ido, no va a volver más. Por ello algunos psicólogos recomiendan escribir todo aquello que le quisiste decir y no pudiste por que falleció. Qué le escribas una carta, la leas en su funeral, frente a su tumba, una foto, lo que sea que te recuerde a ella. Y así finalmente poder pasar página a pesar de que seguro que será complicado.

Para mí, todo había pasado muy rápido, desde el primer momento en que recibí aquella notica mi móvil se estampó contra el suelo haciéndose añicos, mis rodillas golpearon el frio suelo de mármol de mi loft de Nueva York.

Pasé horas en aquella posición, no podía ser cierto, ella no podía haber muerte, mi mejor amiga durante la secundaria, la persona en la que más había confiado, mi alma gemela, mi media naranja. Ella había sido todo eso y mucho más en mi vida.

Solo me he enamorado una vez en todo mi vida, y a pesar de lo que estéis pensando no, no fue de ella. Ambas sabíamos que estábamos hechas la una para la otra, pero que se podía hacer si uno no elige de quien se enamora.

Ella nunca se enamoró de mí, yo nunca me enamore de ella, solo nos dimos un solo beso con lengua en todo nuestra relación de amistad y era porque ella sentía la curiosidad de que como sería besar a una chica.

Sí, es cierto, siempre que estábamos solas o en confianza nos dábamos un pico para despedirnos, pero era un pequeño juego entre nosotras, nada del otro mundo, hacía exactamente lo mismo con Kurt y el tenía clarísimos que era 100% gay ¿Así qué más daba? No hacíamos daño a nadie.

Lo cierto es que nadie es todo ese instituto comprendía cómo era que nos fuésemos amigas, ella era la capitana de las animadoras hijas de padres católicos y retrogradas, le perfecta y consentida niña rica, a los ojos de todos. Yo una chica que soñaba con ir algún día a Broadway, que iba al instituto en una Harley Davidson negra que ni siquiera tenía permiso para conducir por que tan solo tenía 14 años, hija de padres gays y ridiculizada, humillada, marginada y abusada por ello. ¿En serio que les pasaba a sus compañeros tan poco había avanzado la evolución? Me preguntaba cada día después de recibir un granizado.

En realidad cuando nos conocimos aún estábamos en primero por lo que aún no era la capitana de las animadoras, pero sí, era una animadora.

Yo era una soñadora que vivía en un mundo llenos de estrellitas doradas, ella tenía los pies en la tierra y una sensatez insospechable para su temprana edad, de vez en cuando yo le hacía dejar de lado aquella sensatez y la dejaba entrar en mi mundo otras tantas ella me hacía ver la realidad.

Nos complementábamos, y de eso no había duda, creo que de lo que más nos hemos arrepentido en toda nuestra vida es de no haber sido capaces de enamorarnos la una a la otra. Por lo menos yo.

Éramos polos opuestos, y los polos opuestos se atraían ¿Por qué con nosotras era diferente?

Cuando me marché a Nueva York para poder estudiar en NYADA y se marchó a California para estudiar en Stanford, nos prometimos no perder el contacto, ella me prometió que iría a verme al primer musical que hiciera, que iría al estreno que le reservara asiento en primera fila. ¿Lo hizo? Por supuesto que lo hizo, así era ella una mujer de palabra o como ella siempre decía. "Los Fabray somos hombres de palabra" "si tu eres una mujer" le contestaba y ella cambiaba aquella frase solo para no oírme protestar. "Está bien ¿Qué tal individuos de palabra? ¿Le gusta así a la señorita Berry"? Asentía con la cabeza mientras lanzaba una cabecera a su frente y después soltaba una gran carcajada, ella me miraba con odio y yo no podía parar de reír.

Si alguna vez me preguntasen "¿Cuál fue tu momento preferido con ella?" No tendría dudas, respondería "Cualquiera en el que ella estuviese, tanto si estaba llorando como riendo". Vale quizás penséis que esa respuesta no es válida, y quizá llevéis razón, pues lo siento pero no puedo elegir un solo momento con ella, me es imposible.

Me levanto del suelo, aún temblando por la notica, parece que solo han pasado unos minutos, pero cuando miro el reloj me percató de que llevo casi cuatro horas tirada en el suelo llorando.

Intento escribir una carta para leerla en el funeral, pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que lo más probable que es deba pasar desapercibida, su padre nunca me toleró, y su madre se dedicaba a asentir a todo lo que su marido decía o hacía.

Es triste que tus padres no acepten a tu mejor amiga, o que los padres de tu mejor amiga no te acepten, ni siquiera nuestro respectivos amigos lo comprendían, sus amigos, los chicos populares, le decían una y otra vez "¿Cómo puedes llevarte bien con esa cosa?" ella simplemente se encogía de hombros. Era imposible razonar con ellos, no merecía la pena defenderme. Los míos me preguntaban "¿Cómo eres amiga de la perra de Fabray?" Y yo me limitaba a hacer lo mismo que ella.

Nadie comprendían aquella amistad, pero las mejores amistad son las que nadie sabe porque funcionan pero lo hacen.

Si os estáis preguntando cómo nos hicimos amigas, os prometo que os lo contaré, es una larga y dolorosa historia, pero que a pesar de todo tiene final feliz, en serio para mí fue un final feliz, aunque después de averiguarla no sé que pensaréis.

Caigo la cuenta de que el funeral será en una semana, he decido que me quedaré en Lima durante un tiempo tras el funeral, tengo muchos fantasmas a los que plantar cara. ¿Quién sabe, dos semanas, un mes un año? No un año no, es mucho, mi carrera en Broadway aún no tiene la suficiente consistencia para aguantar un descanso tan grande, solo he ganado un Tony, y hecho tres musicales de éxito. No penséis que soy una perdedora tan solo tengo 25 años, me queda mucho tiempo hasta cumplir mis objetivos y lo tengo todo planeado. A los 29, ganaré mi segundo Tony, ya lo veréis.

Llamaré a Kurt para que no se preocupe, el fue quién me dio la noticia, quizás piense, que he intentado suicidarme o algo parecido siempre ha sabido que soy muy dramática. Debe estar que se sube por las paredes, al fin y al cabo hace cuatro horas que le colgué, bueno que mi maravilloso móvil nuevo se precipitara contra el suelo. Si no fuera porque actualmente se encuentra en París haciendo un desfile de moda estaría aquí ahora mismo.

Si os preguntáis porque si está tan lejos de Lima, se ha enterado antes que yo, es porque amigo de su hermana, y si os preguntáis, porque si su hermana sabiendo que yo soy su mejor amiga no me ha llamado, para decirme nada, sencillo, su hermana es mi ex. Sí, ella es la única persona de la que me he enamorado, la única que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Si os preguntáis, porque se acabó lo nuestro, os lo contaré, lo prometo pero más adelante.

Ahora necesito comprar un billete hacía Lima y salir cuanto antes, me alojaré en mi antigua casa, ya que mis padres están de crucero por las islas pacíficas, estarán al menos 2 meses. La verdad es que es un alivio, no me malinterpretéis les quiero y mucho, pero cuando estoy triste o creen que puedo estarlo son muy asfixiantes.

Por ello siempre les oculté mi situación en el instituto, no quería que se preocuparan.

Bien necesito mentalizarme, voy a pasar un mes en Lima, recordando viejos fantasma y plantándoles cara.

Pero sobre todo necesito mentalizarme de que voy a asistir al funeral de mi mejor amiga Frannie Fabray y que allí también estará la única persona de la que me he enamorada, la única a la que he amado, mi primer amor, mi primera vez, demasiadas cosas únicas, demasiadas cosas en las que fue pionera en mi cuerpo en mi mente. He intentado olvidarla, ¿Pude hacerlo? En la distancia es fácil, no hay nada que me recuerde a ella, pero ahora me reencontraré con ella, cara a cara, volveré a ver esos dulces ojos verdes, que fueron mi perdición en más de una ocasión.

Sí me enamoré de la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amiga, me enamoré de Quinn Fabray.

Quizá aquello fue la mayor locura que hice en toda mi vida, y sé a ciencia cierta que nuestro amor era casi tan dañino como maravilloso, nos quisimos con locura, y también nos hicimos daño, mucho daño.


	2. Encuentros para preparar reencuentros

"Encuentros para preparar reencuentros"

Mayo 2020

El avión acaba de despegar, "genial" dentro de unas horas me reencontraré con todos mis fantasmas, aquellos que sé que he superado, aquellos que creo haber superado y los que sé seguro que no he superado.

En realidad tampoco hace tanto tiempo que no voy a Lima, para ser exactos desde navidades. He ido todos los años únicamente en esa fecha, sin embargo cuando iba solo pasaba una semana, en la que apenas salía de mi casa, siempre era Frannie quién venía a verme.

Por lo que llevo 8 años sin verla, sin apenas saber de ella. Solo lo que a Frannie se le escapaba sin querer, ella sabía que su hermana no era precisamente mi tema de conversación favorito.

Sé que estudió empresariales en Harvard, que se graduó como la mejor de su promoción ¿Os sorprende? A mí no. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, luchaba por ello hasta conseguirlo no se rendía, quizás por eso no hicimos tanto daño, porque ambas éramos demasiado parecidas.

Ambas llevábamos nuestras emociones al extremo no había grises, todo blanco o negro, ella era bipolar, yo tenía mis indicios de serlo. Éramos perseverantes y orgullosas, seguramente por ello nuestras discusiones nos hacían estar peleadas días e incluso las más fuertes semanas. Nunca queríamos dar nuestro brazo a torcer, recuerdo pocas discusiones en las que alguna de las dos nos disculpásemos a la otra.

Posiblemente este casada y tenga hijos, no lo creo si así fuese Frannie me lo habría dicho en una de nuestras largas conversaciones por Skype.

De nuevo me doy de bruces contra el suelo, y me percato de que tendré que hacer frente a esos hermosos ojos verdes. Lo primero en lo que me fijé de ella, en esos preciosos ojos verdes, su mirada era increíblemente hermosa, era capaz de enamorar a quién fuera tan solo con mirarle. De hecho así es como yo caí rendida a sus pies, desde el primer momento en que ella abrió esa puerta, supe que esos ojos serían mi perdición.

13 de Diciembre de 2009

Era la primera vez que iba a casa de Frannie, desde lo que ocurrió aquella noche éramos inseparables, pero nunca había ido a su casa. Ella no quería que sus padres se enteraran de que era amiga de la hija "de los maricones" como su padre llamaba a los homosexuales, y a mí por lo que me había contado me daba miedo ir.

Sin embargo tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente, eran las 10 de la mañana de un frío domingo de otoño y apenas quedaban unos días para que llegase el duro invierno.

Golpeé la puerta un par de veces y esperé durante unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, a que está se abriera. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió por completo pude observar a una preciosa chica, algo más joven que yo, rubia. Tenía el pelo largo, y los ojos más bonitos que jamás hubiese visto.

La chica llevaba un vestido blanco y una rebeca beis, su pelo estaba ligeramente recogido por una diadema roja. Parecía una inocente niña de buena familia, con la que nunca sería capaz de tener alguna oportunidad. Pero eso me dio igual en aquel momento en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, lo tenía claro, me había enamorado. Y aún no habíamos cruzado palabra.

Me quedé mirando sus hermosos ojos durante unos segundos, dios era tan perfecta. Me sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, para finalmente apartarla mientras un diminuto rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Tras unos minutos rompió aquel mágico silencio, pero no me importó su voz me enamoró aún más.

"Buenos días, ¿Deseas algo?"- Preguntó la chica rubia algo confusa por mi mutismo.

Intenté decir algo, pero de mi boca solo salían vagas e incoherentes sílabas, ¿Sería ella consciente del efecto que tenía en mí, de lo que me hacía sentir?

Me serené tan rápido como pude e intente volver a hablar, creo que estaba empezando a pensar que era imbécil.

"Eh sí, hola, me llamo Rachel Berry y busco a Frannie Fabray. Vive aquí ¿Verdad?" –Pregunté sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

"Sí" sonrió, su sonrisa era perfecta "Pasa, adelante está en el salón. Por cierto yo soy Quinn, su hermana pequeña" Añadió "Encantada" Estiró su mano y yo sin pensarlo se la estreché.

Ella me hizo la indicación de que la siguiera y como no, la seguí. Y esa fue la primera vez de muchas en las que ella me pediría algo y yo sin pensarlo lo haría. Aunque ese algo fuese tirarse por un puente. ¿No me creéis? Pues lo hice, y sí, fue porque ella me lo pidió, pero eso ocurrió más adelante.

Ella me dirigió hasta el salón donde se encontraban los cuatro desayunando, me sentí mal, no quería interrumpir un momento familiar, pero era muy importante que hablase con Frannie aquella mañana. Lo que tenía que decirle no podía esperar.

"Hola buenos días" Su padre se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacía a mí, para saludarme "Soy Russel Fabray, ¿Y tú eres?"

Vale, no lo voy a negar su padre me intimidaba demasiado, su presencia era muy imponente, pero tenía que aguantar el tipo, por mi amistad por Frannie, y quizás porque esperaba poder conquistar a Quinn.

"Rachel Berry" Estreché su mano "Venía a buscar a Frannie, pero ya veo que es un momento familiar así que mejor me marcho y vuelvo más tarde, encantada de conocerle señor Fabray"

Hice el amago de irme pero él me cogió con delicadeza del hombro "No, no pasa nada, ven siéntate y desayuna con nosotros, me gustaría conocer a la gente con la que mi hija va"

Sabía que eso solo lo hacía porque nunca me había visto por su casa, y quizá porque una chupa de cuero, y un casco en la mano no eran el mejor atuendo para una chica de 14 años. Y menos sí esa chica quiere ser amiga de tu hija, no le culpo, mis pintas no eran precisamente las de una niña de buena familia.

Lo cierto es que aquella mañana no se comportó mal, a pesar de mis pintas, pero os aseguro que pude comprobar con experiencias propias que Russel Fabray no era el ser amable y encantador que aparentaba ser, más bien era todo lo contrario.

"De acuerdo" Sonreí, esbocé una tímida sonrisa y me senté en la silla que había al lado de Quinn.

Si os preguntáis si lo hice a propósito, os responderé con un rotundo sí, la verdad es que en aquel momento dudé si sentarme al lado de Frannie o al lado de Quinn, pero ¿Cuántas oportunidades como esta volvería a tener?

El desayuno transcurría tranquilo Russel se dedicaba a preguntar cosas sobre mí, mis aficiones, mis gustos, mi familia… Obvié el hecho de que mis padres eran gays y que era judía no quería que sus padres me echaran de la casa sin antes hablar con Frannie.

"¿Y bueno Rachel a qué se dedican tus padres?" Me preguntó con interés para nada fingido, supongo que quería catalogarme como "niña pobre de mala familia" o "niña rica de buena familia" ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto, si mi familia era rica o pobre? ¿Eso que más daba?

"Eh bueno…" Al principio titubeé pero después miré a Frannie quién me hizo una señal, imperceptible para el resto de los mortales, para que continuase hablando "Bueno ambos son médicos, uno es cirujano y el otro cardiólogo"

"¡Vaya! Veo que procedes de una buena familia" Lo sabía, sabía lo que pretendía con esa pregunta había tenido que lidiar con personas así muchas veces.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿Os habéis enterado del chico al que han encontrado muerto en el bosque? ¿Quién habrá podido hacer algo así? Es una lástima por lo que han dicho en el periódico local el chaval solo tenía treinta años" Comentó como si nada "Al parecer le golpearon hasta matarle y luego le enterraron. Debe ser horrible morir así" Después se puso a comer como si nada. Me sorprendió no ver ni un atisbo de tristeza en su cara mientras comentaba lo del pobre chaval, ni siquiera fingió preocuparse y habló de ello como si fuese una película que contar. No le di importancia, y lo achaqué a que el chaval procedía de los barrios marginales de Lima y era de raza negra, y con conocer un poco al señor Fabray sabía de sobra, que era un racista y un clasista, y que lo más probable era que la muerte de aquel chico no le interesaba para nada.

Estuvimos hablando de la trágica muerte del muchacho un rato.

Sobre la una, Russel y Judy, su esposa, se marcharon al club de campo al que al parecer iban todos los domingos.

Nosotras tres nos quedamos recogiendo la mesa, a la que amablemente me había ofrecido yo alegando que invitarme a desayunar había sido "un acto de hospitalidad" y que ella lo agradecía "de esta manera". De forma que se pudiesen marchar al club de campo y así no tener que perder tiempo.

Necesitaba quedarme a solas con Frannie para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella, sin nadie que nos escuchase.

Y no sé si Quinn me leyó el pensamiento, o que me vio algo nerviosa, porque nada más pensar esto la solución vino como caída del cielo.

"Eh, buenos yo me voy a mi habitación" Quinn se excusó "Encantada de conocerte, Rachel" Y sin que me lo esperase se inclino hacía mí y me dio dos besos.

Me sonrojé y no me moví del sitio hasta que terminó. El contacto de su piel, sus labios sobre mi mejilla y mis labios sobre la suya, desde ese momento lo supe, la necesitaba. Necesitaba tenerla conmigo, escuchar su voz, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus caricias, sus roces, su cabello rubio, su cuerpo, y como no sus ojos; esos que conseguían hipnotizarme.

Si me hubiese mirado directamente a los ojos, y me hubiera dicho "salta al vacío" lo hubiese hecho. Hice muchas tonterías por culpa de esos ojos, algunas que desearía no haber hecho porque lo único que conseguí fue hacerme daño a mí misma, y otras muchas dieron resultados inesperados e inmejorables.

"Ha sido un placer Quinn" Esbocé una tímida sonrisa, mis mejillas me ardían, seguramente estaría roja de vergüenza ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Y por qué ahora? Nunca antes había sentido vergüenza ni timidez sin embargo con ella era diferente. Con ella todo fue diferente.

Subió las escaleras con paso pausado y me quedé embobada mirándola. Cuando por fin vi como está subía el último escalón y se dirigía a su habitación, si mirar atrás, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y provocando un pequeño ruido que me hacía volver a la realidad.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde Frannie me esperaba expectante. Sabía de lo que había venido a hablarle, ambas los sabíamos, temíamos que este momento llegase.

Llevábamos un tiempo esperando nerviosos por sí llegaba el momento, la pasar un mes pensamos que ya no llegaría.

Sin embargo el 13 de septiembre de 2008 se quedó grabado en mi memoria, no solo porque el momento que tanto temí llegó, si no porque además conocí al que sería el amor de mi vida.

Al avión apenas le quedan unos minutos para aterrizar en mi ciudad natal, Lima, a pesar de que se me quedaba pequeña, siempre tuvo sus cosas buenas. La mayoría de las cosas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ir andando. No había muchos coches y no era necesario tener que ir siempre pendiente de ellos. No había una gran variedad de tiendas, pero sí de todos los tipos de estás. En fin Lima podría ser el tipo de ciudad pequeña en el que jamás pensarías venirte a vivir, pero si era el tipo de ciudad en el que no te arrepentías de haberte criado.

Por fin el avión ha aterrizado, espero en mi asiento, viendo pasar a todas las personas que bajan con prisa del avión, me quedo la última y bajo mi equipaje de mano con sumo cuidado. Camino con paso lento por el pequeño aeropuerto de Lima, no nada más que gente caminar de un lado hacia otra, riendo, hablando por el móvil, susurrando, a fin de cuentas solo gente y más gente.

Espero a que mis maletas salgan por la cinta transportadora.

Ya estoy fuera, pido un taxi, el taxista apenas me mira, menos mal, aún no se ha dado cuenta de quién soy. Lo cierto es que a pesar de haber ganado un Tony, de momento no soy muy conocida, sin embargo en Lima soy toda una súper estrella y no lo digo por fardar, puede que tenga un ego más grande que toda Lima, pero aquí me adora, soy su hija predilecta.

Me deja frente a mi antigua casa, abro la puerta y todo está exactamente igual que estaba las navidades pasadas.

Subo hasta mi vieja habitación y dejó las maletas en el suelo. Miro hacia arriba, en la mesilla hay una foto mía con Frannie, la miro detenidamente y lo pienso una vez más.

Esta tarde y mañana durante todo el día será el velatorio, sus padres estarán allí todos sus amigos, es decir, los chicos populares, y también los míos, los chicos de Glee amigos y si os preguntáis porque están allí, es porque aparte cama Quinn y yo también compartíamos amigos

El entierro será el domingo, pasado mañana.

Me daré una ducha comeré algo e iré a su casa a eso de las tres, son las doce por lo que quedan tres horas para pasarme la tarde abrazando y saludando a mis amigos de Glee, viendo el cuerpo inerte de Frannie.

No sé si mis amigos se pasarán esta tarde o mañana, no he hablado con ninguno excepto con Kurt y su avión llega mañana. Lo cierto es que debería encender el móvil, seguramente Mercedes habrá intentado llamarme y Noah seguramente también. Bueno hablaré con ellos si los veo esta tarde y si no les llamaré esta noche después de cenar.

Bien que empiecen los tres días más duros de mi vida, los tres días en los que tendré que despedir a mi mejor amiga. Y reencontrarme con mi único y verdadero amor.

**N/A: Bueno en primer lugar agradezco a todos aquellos que además de leer os tomáis unos minutos para dejar un comentario, porque animan mucho más de lo que pensáis. Y está bien saber que opináis de la historia, para tener en cuenta diferentes puntos de vista.**

**Luego deciros que lo más probable es que las actualizaciones sean una a la semana, hasta que tenga un poco más de tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo si veo que el fic tiene buena acogida y gusta lo más probable es que vaya reduciendo el tiempo entre actualización y actualización. Y si tiene muchos rewies también.**

**Os dejo mi twitter por si queréis seguirme allí os informaré básicamente sobre la próxima actualización si es antes de tiempo o quizá sobre de lo que va a ir el capítulo y cosas así. Pequeños spoilers y demás.**

**Twitter esterlme**

**Y por último os voy a recomendar un fic aunque seguro que ya lo conocéis, pero bueno por si acaso es "Alza tu voz" y su continuación "Solo tu voz" y no es por ser pelota pero es realmente bueno.**

**Nos vemos el próximo Martes.**


	3. Una víspera de cumpleaños interesante

"Una víspera de cumpleaños interesante"

17 de diciembre 2008

¿Alguna vez habéis pensado que la suerte está de vuestra parte? ¿Que no hay nada ni nadie que os pueda borrar la sonrisa en un día concreto porque un ángel caído del cielo os dado lo que más deseabais?

Pues para mí cada día era así. Amaba vivir, amaba la vida, amaba las pequeñas cosas, los gestos más insignificantes me sacaban una sonrisa. Durante la secundaria los días grises podían contarse con los dedos de las manos.

"_Para algunos, la vida es galopar un camino empedrado de horas, minutos y segundos. Yo más humilde soy, y sólo quiero que la ola que surge del último suspiro de un segundo me transporte mecido hasta el siguiente."_

Me identifico plenamente con el autor de esta frase, así era como me tomaba yo la vida, sin preocupaciones, esperando que la vida jugara sus cartas para averiguar cuál sería mi destino.

Trabaja muy duro todos los días para algún día ser una estrella de Broadway, sin embargo nunca me preocupé por si era algo que no se hacía realidad, si tan solo era un sueño estúpido de una cría de 14 años, básicamente porque sabía que lo lograría y por ello no me preocupaba.

Nunca me sentí dueña de mi propio destino, siempre pensaba que el destino era él que había decido darme el gran talento de mi voz para ser una estrella. Pero que no podía desobedecerle, tenía que dejarme guiar por aquel camino a ciegas, esperando que la vida me sorprendiera y me llevara hasta mi destino, aprovechando cada oportunidad que me daba.

Lo de ser una estrella no fue una sorpresa del destino, sin embargo lo que ocurrió el de día de la víspera de mi décimo quinto cumpleaños sí. Fue uno de esos días que cuando lo recuerdas te aparece una tonta sonrisa en la cara, uno de esos que he nombrado al principio, de los que nada ni nadie te puede quitar esas felicidad.

* * *

¡Por fin! El timbre sonaba, llevaba toda la hora intentando no dormirme en la clase historia de la señora Dowell. Odiaba la historia, era aburrida pesada y más si te tocaba a primera hora del día.

Fui a mi taquilla con paso lento y pausad, vagando entre la multitud de alumnos que había por los pasillos del Mckinley.

"¡Wooh, alegra esa cara pareces un zombi!"- Frannie me sorprendió colocándose delante de mi taquilla.

"Es primera hora y me tocaba historia ¿Qué esperas?"- Contesté encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros

"La gran Rachel Berry, que se levanta cada mañana a las 6 para hacer sus ejercicios en la bici elíptica ¿cansada y adormilada a primera hora? No me lo creo- Espetó con su típico tonito sarcástico, que conseguía sacarme de mis casillas en mis peores momento, no me juzguéis os dije que tenía indicios de bipolaridad.

"Anoche echaron un documental sobre la carrera de Barbra y me quedé viéndolo"-

"Ya decía yo que esto no era normal"-acotó intentando picarme, con su sonrisita de superioridad y un leve golpeo en mi hombro izquierdo-"Cambiando de tema, el trabajo de biología es para mañana, ¿No crees que deberíamos quedar para hacerlo?"- Preguntó y mi boca se abrió de par en par

"¡Qué?, Dios con todo esto de preparar los parciales, se me había olvidado por completo".-Exclamé totalmente sorprendida

"Lo sé, a mi también, así que nada más terminar las clases, me llevas en tu súper moto".-Esto último lo hizo con comillas en los dedos-" A mi casa y nos tiramos toda la tarde y la noche haciendo el trabajo, y de paso te quedas a dormir en mi casa".-Dijo con una sonrisilla de satisfacción como si hubiese ganado el nobel.

Dudé de que responder, la verdad es que no quería pasar la noche allí, su padre me daba miedo y me caía fatal. Lo único que salió de mi boca fue una excusa en un principio coherente en mi cabeza, y totalmente absurda una vez dicha.

"¿Y con qué ropa vengo yo mañana al instituto, tía lista?"- Pregunté con sorna, lo de pensar excusas rápidamente no era lo mío.

"Te pondrás algo mío, así por una vez vendrás decente al instituto".- Se burló y golpee levemente su nuca.

Decidí decir la verdad, pasaba de volver a quedar como si fuera tonta.

"Además tu padre me da miedo y no me apetece quedarme toda la noche en tu casa creo que intentaría asesinarme".- Le respondí algo preocupada, Frannie soltó una gran carcajada.

"Oh vamos no es tan malo, bueno quizás sí, pero ese no es el punto y de todas formas mis padres se han ido tres días de vacaciones y vuelven el domingo, o sea te vienes sí o sí" No esperó respuesta por mi parte y continuó hablando, creo que a veces hablaba casi tan rápido como yo-"Perfecto así me gusta, nos vemos en el aparcamiento a las tres y media, sé puntual" Se despidió mientras caminaba ya hacía su siguiente clase.

Suspire, cogí mis libros, comencé a caminar para no llegar tarde a la clase del señor Wilson.

Esperaba en el aparcamiento, sentada sobre mi moto y por fin vi a Frannie aparecer con una sonrisa como era habitual en ella.

-"¿Acaso no sabes que la puntualidad es algo muy importante?"- Espeté con un poco de mala gana, no estaba cabreada ni nada por el estilo, pero para mí, la puntualidad era una muestra de respeto, y el respeto era importante.

-"Tranquila Berry, solo me he pasado cinco minutos"-Me contestó sonriendo

-"Venga sube y vámonos".-Le dije contagiándome de su risa y poniéndome el casco para que no se notara.

En unos 15 minutos llegamos a su casa, la verdad es que había ido algo por encima del límite de velocidad, estaba casi segura de que no nos iba a dar tiempo a terminar.

Bajamos de la moto y nos quitamos los cascos nos dirigíamos a la puerta para entrar cuando…

-"¡Oh mierda! Tienes que ir a recoger a mi hermana pequeña de casa de una amiga"- Quiero recalcar algo Frannie nunca pedía nada siempre ordenaba, me sacaba de mis casillas, pero ella era así y nada podía hacer yo por cambiarla.

-"¡Qué! ¿Estás de coña? ¿Y el trabajo?"-

"Yo iré empezándola, ve tú a por ella, está en casa de una amiga suya, que se llama Santana en Lima heights, calle St. Angel número 227, ¿entendido?"- Me preguntó, como si hubiera aceptado su oferta.

En otros casos me resistiría, pero tenía que ir a por Quinn, iba a pasar tiempo con ella y eso me gustaba, así que simplemente asentí levemente con mi cabeza me puse el casco arranqué la moto y me dirigí a toda prisa hacía la dirección dada.

Una vez llegué allí me bajé de la moto y me dirigí hacía su casa, toqué al timbre, y esperé

Quinn junto a una chica latina, con cara de pocos amigos me abrieron la puerta, supuse que la chica, sería la tal Santana.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiese decir nada me adelanté a hablar.

-"Eh hola Quinn tu hermana me envía a por ti"-Le dije de la forma más segura en que puede hablar alguien, cuando frente a ti se encuentra el amor de tu vida.

-"¿Dónde está ella?"- Me preguntó con cara de de curiosidad

-"La he dejado en tu casa y después he venido a por ti"-Respondí, esta vez ya, con una seguridad abrumadora.

-"De acuerdo" – Se encogió de hombros y se giró hacía su amiga.- "Adiós Santana nos vemos mañana".

-"Adiós Quinn"- Respondió está, despidiéndose con la mano.

Mientras caminábamos por el jardín me percaté de que con las prisas no le había pedido el casco que le suelo dejar a Frannie. Bueno quizás eso para alguien era un error, sin embargo aquello me dio la oportunidad perfecta para coquetear con ella.

-"Toma"- Le extendí mi casco- "Póntelo"-Le dije con tono amable

-"¿Y tú qué? Si nos caemos y no llevas casco podrías matarte".- Y ahí estaba me lo dejó perfecto.

-"Si nos cayésemos y te pasase algo a ti, me moriría"- contesté con una sugerente sonrisa, y mirándola directamente a sus ojos color miel con tonos verdosos.

Miró al suelo tras unos segundos y se sonrojó, rápidamente cogió el casco de mis manos y se lo puso para que no se notase. Eso exactamente lo mismo que había hecho yo con Frannie hace una media hora. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo parecidas que éramos? ¿Los mismos gesto? De haberlo sabido antes jamás me habría enamorado de ella. Era una misión suicida conquistar a Quinn Fabray. Pero eso a mí no me importaba. Al fin y al cabo siempre he sido un poco Kamikaze.

-"Agárrate fuerte a mi cintura"- Le pedí- "Irás más sujeta y así me aseguraré de que no te pase absolutamente nada".

Al sentir sus manos en mi abdomen y sus brazos rodeando mis costados, esbocé una leve sonrisa, supongo que ese era el efecto que su roce tenía en mí. Un leve roce y sonreía como una estúpida, no me culpéis estaba enamorada y como ya sabéis mis emociones las suelo llevar al máximo.

La primera de las muchas cosas que haría ella solo porque yo se lo pedía. Agarrarse a mí.

No fui muy deprisa, me gustaba sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, ¿Por qué iba a querer acabar con esa sensación?

Tardamos unos diez minutos más de lo que normalmente abría tardado yendo a una velocidad razonable. Cuando paré la moto, ella no se movió, se quedó inmóvil en la posición que había adquirido a medio camino, con su barbilla sobre mi hombro. Bueno quizá no estaba exactamente sobre mi hombro, sin embargo estaba a tan solo unos pocos centímetros.

Volteé sobre mí misma, provocando que saliese de su ensimismamiento

-"Señorita Fabray, hemos llegado"-Sonreí y proseguí-"Aunque si lo prefiere podemos quedarnos así durante unas horas, pero mi tiempo es oro y me temo que tendré que cobrarle".- Bromeé

Intentó decir algo pero de su boca solo salieron balbuceos incoherentes, la había puesto nerviosa y se le notaba, se sereno y reintentó volver a hablar. Esta vez con más suerte que la anterior

-"Oh lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado"- Estaba algo avergonzada y aunque no podía ver el rubor de sus mejillas por el casco me jugaría el cuello a que estaba más roja que un tomate.

Finalmente bajé de la moto y le ofrecí mi mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo, me sorprendí de la rapidez con la que la aceptó.

Se quitó el casco y nos dirigimos hasta su casa, llamó al timbre y esperamos a que Frannie saliese a abrir.

-"Por fin creí que te habías perdido"- Agarró mi mano tirando de ella, dejando a Quinn en la puerta. –"Tenemos un motón de trabajo y será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes"

* * *

Llevábamos unas cuantas horas trabajando, apenas nos quedaban un par de páginas más y terminaríamos el trabajo.

Eran las ocho y yo estaba totalmente agotada, pero bueno no podía perder mi media de sobresaliente bajo ningún concepto.

-"Oye Rachel, cuando terminemos he quedado con mis amigas para ver una peli en casa de Alison ¿Te apuntas?"- Me preguntó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, estaba claro que no iba a aceptar, al fin y al cabo sus amigas eran las mismas que me habían tirado granizados día tras día y aunque desde que era amiga de Frannie los granizados ya no eran tan seguidos pasaba de tener que lidiar con esas perras sin sentimientos.

-"Creo que paso, si quieres puedes irte ya y yo termino lo que queda"- Me ofrecí, lo cierto es que cuanto antes se fuese más tiempo podría pasar con a solas con Quinn.

-"¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendida por mi muestra de amabilidad supuestamente desinteresada.

-"Sí, la verdad es que voy más rápido sin ti"- Bromeé, no quería que Frannie me viera las intenciones al fin y al cabo era su hermana pequeña, y quiera que no Frannie se parecía bastante a Russel.

-"De acuerdo Rachel. Volveré sobre las 11, y por cierto Alison vive a tres casa de aquí si necesitas cualquier cosa o simplemente te aburres puedes pasarte si quieres".

-"No creo que me pase, pero gracias por la oferta".

Dicho esto Frannie cogió su abrigo y salió disparada por la puerta. En cuanto oí la puerta me levanté de la silla, necesitaba despejarme y descansar, llevaba demasiado rato escribiendo sobre los diferentes tipos de células y su reproducción.

"¿A dónde ha ido mi hermana?"-Cuestionó una voz detrás de mí.

Pegué un salto y grité "¡Dios Quinn! ¿Intentas matarme?"

"Lo siento Rachel no pretendía asustarte. ¿Y bien?- Me miró expectante con esos ojos que me volvían loca. Cuando quería algo no desistía hasta conseguirlo, al igual que yo.

-"A casa de su amiga alison"

-"¿Y no vas con ella?"

-"¿A pasar el rato con un motón de animadoras idiotas sin cerebros que se han pasado tres meses riéndose de mí y lanzándome granizados? No gracias, prefirió quedarme contigo"- Respondí, sacándole una sonrisa

-"¿Y por qué se meten contigo?"

-Veo que tu hermana no te ha contado nada ¿verdad?"- negó con el rostro confuso- Verás mis padres son gays y al parecer en Lima eso no está bien visto. No te parecerá mal ¿no?

-Dímelo a mí, mi padre es uno de esos republicanos hasta la muerte, si fuera por él, todos los que no son sus iguales, estarían o fuera del país o en la cárcel, es tan sumamente retrogrado.

-"Ya por eso no mencioné nada el domingo, Frannie me comentó tu padre no toleraba esos temas"

-"¿Y cómo es posible que seas amiga de Frannie?" La miré haciéndola entender que no sabía a qué se refería-"Bueno Frannie tampoco es que sea muy tolerante con eso

-"Ah bueno, al principio le costó comprenderlo pero con el tiempo, aprendió a vivir con ello."

-"No entiendo como alguien tan increíble como tú puede ser amiga de alguien como Frannie"

-"¿No te cae bien tu hermana?"

-"Es que dios es tan frustrante, ella es la niña perfecta, siempre la más popular, la más guapa, "una cristiana ejemplar", según dice mi padre."-Soltó un largo suspiro

-"¿En serio crees eso"-asintió-"Pues estás equivocada"-me miró confusa-"¡Venga ya! Eres su niña pequeña, tu padre te quiero un motón, quizás no te admira tanto como a Frannie, pero eso cambiará cuando se enteró que la mejor amiga de Frannie es hija de "maricones" como dice él"-Me miró con una sonrisa

-"No sé yo, mi mejor amiga es latina, la cosa esta ahí ahí."Bromeó y las dos reímos con una sonora carcajada.

Cuando por fin paramos de reír añadió –"Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Rachel, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

-"Tengo terminar el trabajo, oye se me ocurre algo si me ayudas a acabar, el sábado por la mañana te enseñaré a conducir mi moto, ¿Qué me dices?" Saqué mi mejor sonrisa y mi mirada de cachorrito

-"No sé- dijo intentando contener una sonrisilla, y digo intentando porque ni de coña lo conseguía.

-"Vamos no te hagas la difícil".- Dije con un tono seductor que ni el mismísimo James Bond hubiese sido capaz de imitar, mientras arqueaba las cejas.

Ambas reímos ante la absurda conversación

-"Si tus cejas me lo piden de esa forma no creo que pueda negarme-Comentó sarcástica y ambas soltamos una carcajada que resonó en toda la casa, que digo en toda la casa en todo el vecindario creo que Frannie y sus amigas animadoras se asustaron al oírla

Estiré mi meñique y pregunté –"¿Trato hecho?"- Ella rápidamente lo aceptó y después nos dirigimos a la habitación de Frannie a acabar el dichoso trabajo.

Terminamos el trabajo sobre las 11 y media, y Frannie aún no se había dignado a aparecer, así que nos dirigimos a la cocina a comer algo ya que ambas estábamos exhaustas y hambrientas.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato y para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las doce y tres minutos.

-"Oye ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" –Saqué el tema de la nada, negó con el rostro y proseguí-" Dieciocho de diciembre hoy se cumplen quince años del nacimiento de una estrella.

-"¿Quién?"

-"¡Yo!"- Exclamé con superioridad

- "De verdad que eres egocéntrica ¿eh?"- Se mofó y después se levantó del sitio y se acercó a mí- "¡Felicidades Rachel!"

Me abrazó y me dio dos besos, creo que los besos duraron más que para unas simples amigas pero tampoco reparé a pensar mucho en eso.

-"¿Muchas gracias, la verdad es que este ha sido el mejor inicio de cumpleaños de toda mi vida, y eso que he tenido quince!"-Exclamé haciendo que se sonrojara.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que ambas oímos el sonido de la cerradura girarse, no nos movimos de nuestros sitios y esperamos a que Frannie llegase a la cocina.

-"Bueno me parece que aquí hay alguien a quién tengo que felicitar, Berry solo haré esto una vez, así que levántate y ven aquí para que te dé un abrazo por tus quince"- Ordenó abriéndose de brazos

Me levante con una sonrisa, ella me agarró y me levantó del suelo, no hacía falta decir que Frannie me sacaba una cabeza y tenía el doble de fuerza que yo.

Cuando nos separamos añadió-"¡Felicidades enana!"

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo para finalmente entrar en la habitación y acostarme, cuando una Quinn con el pijama ya puesto, se plantó frente a mí.

-"No olvides nuestro trato, nos vemos el sábado"-Decía amenazante con su dedo índice y una mueca que indicaba que estaba de broma- "A las 9 y lleva dinero después tendrás que invitarme a almorzar y al cine ¿Ok?"-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa

No espero respuesta se metió en su cuarto y cuando me giré para dirigirme a la de Frannie abrió su puerta y añadió.

-"¡Buenas noches Rachel!"- Y finalmente cerró su puerta

* * *

**Nota de autor: Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews. Y gracias a tati4137 por avisarme de un error, el flashback es en 2008 no en 2009, perdón por eso.l  
**

**Me gustaría indicar un par de cosas respecto a las personalidades de los personajes. La actitud de perra que tenía Quinn durante la primera parte de la primera temporada, la va a tener Frannie, la personalidad de Quinn será algo así parecida a la que ha tenido en la tercera temporada en las escenas Faberry no, no me refiero a la personalidad de Psycho Quinn, ni a la Quinn rebelde, ni la que intentaba robar a Beth, hablo de la que intenta mantener la amistad con Rachel. Aunque bueno de momento tengo pensado que Quinn va a ser bipolar por lo que no sé qué personalidades llegará a tener.**

**Y en cuanto a Rachel será Rachel. **

**Si os queréis imaginar a Frannie yo me la imagino con el aspecto físico de Teresa Palmer. Pero cada uno es libre de imaginarla como quiera.**

**Twitter: esterlme**


	4. Un velatorio

"Un velatorio en el lugar en el que pasé mi adolescencia"

Mayo 2020

¿Si pudieses volver atrás qué cambiarías? ¿Qué errores evitarías cometer? ¿Estás seguro?

Si tu respuesta es un sí, me preguntó si alguna vez has oído hablar del "efecto mariposa". Consiste hasta que el más mínimo aleteo de una de estas es capaz de originar un tsunami en la otra punta del planeta. Es decir si esa mariposa no hubiese aleteado sus alas ese tsunami no habría ocurrido. Interesante ¿verdad? El hecho de que todo influye en nuestra vida es algo que siempre me ha impresionado. Cuando creemos que hemos perdido una oportunidad queremos volver atrás para recuperarla sin embargo nunca pensamos en que si o hubieses hecho aquellos o dejado de hacer lo otro nuestra vida podría cambiar por completo.

Siempre he pensado que si nos diesen una máquina del tiempo para poder volver atrás nunca avanzaríamos, siempre estaríamos convencidos de que la otra opción era mejor y volveríamos a cambiarla.

Soy del tipo de persona que no intentan borrar sus errores, si no afrontarlos y aprender de ellos, porque ¿Cómo vamos a aprender de algo que hemos olvidado? Es imposible.

He afrontado y superado todos y cada uno de mis errores y aciertos, excepto uno al que ni siquiera sé si colocar en errores o en aciertos.

¿Soy feliz actualmente? No lo sé, posiblemente no soy tan feliz como lo fui en la adolescencia, pero ¿Quién lo es? Al fin y al cabo los mejores años de nuestra vida son esos, sin preocupaciones, cualquier cosa nos supone un drama o una alegría, y más para mí que estoy hecha una "Drama queen". Yo lo tengo claro, mis días de gloria han sido y serán los 4 años de instituto, rodeada de mis amigos de Glee, Frannie, y Quinn. Si a Quinn no la he colocado en mis amigos de Glee es porque no tengo ni idea de dónde colocarla, fue tantas cosas en mi vida que es imposible ponerle una etiqueta. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué palabra podría definir nuestra relación, en el instituto, porque lo cierto es que en aquella época fuimos de todo.

Me he lo planteado unas cien veces, como me voy a presentar cuando entre en la casa, hace siglos que no veo a sus padres. No sé cómo van a reaccionar, pero lo más probable es que su padre nada más verme frunza el ceño y le dé por ignorarme durante toda la tarde mientras que su madre simplemente me sonrierá una o dos veces y hablara conmigo siempre y cuando sea absolutamente e irremediablemente necesario. Supongo que pasarme las tardes metida en la casa de los Fabray por unas razones (Frannie) o por otras (Quinn) dieron sus frutos. Y por frutos me refiero a la total indiferencia por parte de su madre y el odio mezclado con el asco con el que su padre me miraba. Aunque eso me da un poco igual.

Solo espero que Quinn no esté muy cabreada conmigo, la verdad es que debe de estar pasándolo realmente mal y aunque estoy segura de que apenas me dirigirá la palabra pienso ofrecerle mi ayuda y mi hombro para llorar, pero solo como amiga.

No pretendo confundirla.

Estoy de nuevo frente a la misma puerta que muchas otras veces estuve, con la diferencia de que la última fue hace 8 años y sabía que Frannie me abriría con algún comentario sarcástico. Después me dirigiría a su habitación pero antes pasaría yo por la de Quinn para saludarle y si no había nadie darle un beso.

Cada vez que salía de mi casa para dirigirme a la morada de los Fabray le enviaba un mensaje, siempre el mismo _"Soñé en hablar despierta con la luz de tu sonrisa". _Ella me esperaba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras yo sigilosamente me acercaba me sentaba a su lado y sin decir nada besaba sus labios. Siempre igual, nada cambiaba, y esa era mi parte favorita del día durante aquella época. Hablábamos, reíamos cantábamos, nos peleábamos o nos besamos. Eran múltiples cosas la que hacía con Quinn.

Aspiro hondo, subo el escalón de la entrada, pongo una falsa sonrisa, la quitó tras percatarme que voy a un funeral, no a un cumpleaños. Observo aquel timbre, años atrás se convirtió en mi botón favorito, pero ahora es algo que no me atrevo a tocar.

* * *

Los vecinos deben de pensar que estoy totalmente loca, llevo unos cinco minutos subiendo y bajando el brazo, intentado armarme de valor y llamar al timbre de una vez por todas…

-"Como sigas subiendo y bajando el brazo se te va aponer uosn bíceps mejores que los míos"-Comenta divertido

No hace falta que me dé la vuelta, sé perfectamente quién es, le conozco desde los 5 años, y siempre me ha protegido a muerte, me doy la vuelta esbozó una sonrisa cierro mis ojos y le abrazó. Automáticamente mi sonrisa se transforma en un llanto reprimido y lágrimas mudas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas.

-"Shhh"-trata de calmarme-"Tranquila pequeña, estoy aquí, contigo"-Me acaricia el pelo y la espalda suavemente mientras que con la otra me aprieta más contra su cuerpo. –"¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí hasta que estés mejor?-Pregunta con una ternura que muy poca gente conoce en él.

Me separó lentamente y me acercó para darle dos besos, sin embargo el gira la cabeza y acabo dándole un pico, no me sorprendo, eso era algo que siempre hacía cada vez que yo estaba triste, él no era muy bueno expresándose con las palabras, para él los gestos lo eran todo y como una vez oí decir a alguien "Las palabras se las lleva el viento los hechos perduran en el recuerdo", yo también estaba de acuerdo.

Con ese pequeño beso, me acaba de transmitir todo su apoyo para mí, en esta dura situación, ha conseguido apaciguar las lágrimas de mis ojos, y para variar gracias a él me siento un poco mejor. Me ha ayudado tanto durante toda mi vida que ya no sé como se lo voy a agradecer, creo que le debo mi alma o algo así. Saca un pañuelo y me limpia las mejillas, me mira confuso esperando una repuesta a su anterior pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza –"No, tengo, no mejor, debo hacer esto, por Frannie, por nuestra amistad, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntas."-Hago una pequeña pausa-"Quizá aún no estoy preparada para afrontar su muerte, pero sé que si no lo hago me arrepentiré durante toda mi vida".

Caballerosamente entrelaza su brazo con el mío y me susurra al oído, después de llamar al timbre –"Estoy contigo"

-"Gracias Noah"-Respondo mientras me preparo para asumir una de las peores situaciones que he vivido en mi corta vida.

Las puerta tarda un segundos en abrirse, segundos que a mí, se me hacen eternos, tras ellos, una mujer de unos cincuenta y pocos, nos abre la puerta, no la conozco personalmente, pero sí he oído hablar de ella y he visto fotos, se trata de Susan Fabray, la esposa del hermano mayor de Russel Fabray.

-¿Son amigos de Frannie?- Pregunta con un halo de tristeza al pronunciar su nombre

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Noah decide hablar –"Sí, venimos al velatorio, ¿Cómo están?"- Sus palabras suenan serias, ha madurado, y eso se nota, ya no es el mismo chaval estúpido que iba a ver a cuantas chicas podía meter en su cama.

-"Pasad"-la mujer se aparta y nos indica que la sigamos-"Por aquí"

Echa a andar hacía el salón mientras nosotros vamos tras ella unos pasos por detrás. Aquella casa me trae demasiados recuerdos de Frannie, me está venciendo, finalmente decido evitar esta tortura cierro los ojos y me agarro con fuerza al brazo de Noah quién decide también cogerme por la cintura, agradezco el gesto, creo que estoy empezando a marearme.

Cuando entramos por la puerta principal del salón, Noah da un pequeño codazo en mis costillas, rápidamente abro los ojos, observo cómo tres miradas concretas se focalizaban en mí, mientras el resto siguen charlando como si nada. La dueña de una de esas miradas se acerca para saludarme, con su habitual manera de siempre, me abraza con tal fuerza que si no llega a ser por el brazo de Noah abría caído al suelo.

-"Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Frannie, Rachel, dicen que ahora está en el cielo, aunque no sé cómo va a llegar hasta allí si su cuerpo está ahí- Expresó con una inocencia digna de una niña pequeña, mientras señalaba el ataúd. Así es Brittany, como una niña pequeña, aunque posee la sabiduría de una anciana y el cuerpo perfecto de una joven bailarina. Visto de una forma u otro Brittany tenía lo mejor de cada generación, y eso de alguna forma la hacía especial.

Muestro una sonrisa triste –"No es tu culpa"-hago una pequeña pausa y prosigo-"¿Qué tal está Quinn?

Sé debería preguntarle a ella, y que quizá me esté mirando tanto porque no he ido a saludarla. Temo su reacción, la última conversación que tuvimos no fue muy amistosa que digamos y a pesar de que justo antes de marcharme de Lima con destino hacia Nueva York recibí un mensaje suyo diciéndome y cito textualmente "_No te odio, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no sé si podré superar esto", _no sé lo que actualemte siente por mí pero me da miedo averiguarlo.

Ese mensaje estaba enviado desde su móvil e iba dirigido a mí, pero ¿Lo había enviado realmente Quinn? ¿O quizás habría sido Frannie, intentando apaciguar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía por lo que había pasado con Quinn? No contesté el mensaje, y desde entonces no volví a intentar ponerme en contacto con ella.

Muchos dirían en mi situación que esa puerta de mi vida está totalmente cerrada y olvidada, sin embargo a mi no me gusta mentir y menos a mí misma, por lo que soy realista, hasta que no hablé con Quinn y dejé todos los temas que quedaron en el aire, incluido ese mensaje, zanjados, no podré superarlo, mientras no haga tal cosa estará ahí como una puerta entornada que deja ver los rayos de sol de la mañana.

Brittany me mira, después gira la mirada hacia ella, vuelve a mirarme y suspira para finalmente poner fin a es pequeño silencio-"No lo sé, finge que no le importa, ya sabes cómo es Quinn, fría y distante con la gente y muy buena ocultando sentimientos… bueno todos los Fabray son buenos ocultando sentimientos"-Acota algo apenada-"Quizás debas hablar con ella, contigo nunca fue distante ni ocultó sus sentamientos".

Brittany tiene razón, tengo que hablar con ella, pero aún no estoy preparada, el funeral es el domingo o sea pasado mañana, he llegado a la conclusión que debo hablar con ella, aunque sea de una manera banal antes del entierro. Y zanjar todos los temas que quedaron en el aire entre nosotras antes de marcharme de Lima, dicen que cuando dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana, bueno quizás esa ventana sea librarme por fin del fantasma que supone Quinn Fabray para mí.

La tercera persona que no quita sus ojos de mi persona es Finn Hudson, supongo que el hecho de que le robara a su chica aún no lo ha superado. La verdad es que me dio hasta pena, creyó que podía llegar a tener alguna posibilidad con Quinn, y sin embargo ella solo estuvo con él, "por no sentirse diferente" o eso me dijo Quinn.

-"¿Por qué Hudson no deja de mirarme?"-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Brittany y Noah se miran entre ellos, algo cortados, Brittany abre la boca para decir algo pero Noah se le adelanta

-"Teme que le quites a Quinn, otra vez"-Arroja sin más

-"¿Qué?-exclamó confusa-"No tiene ninguna posibilidad Quinn, es totalmente lesbiana"-Espetó bajando el tono de voz ya que allí se encuentra toda la familia de la rubia.

-"Pues llevan juntos tres años y uno de ellos viviendo juntos"-Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿Quinn con Finn? Abro y cierro los ojos me pellizco y no, no estoy soñando, ¿Qué coño la pasa al mundo? ¿Qué será lo próximo Will Schuester con Sue Silvester?

-"¿Y su padre permite que vivan en pecado?"-Pregunto con sarcasmo dejando descolocados a mis amigos quiénes no se esperaban una reacción así por mi parte.

-"Bueno al principio se negó, pero Quinn le dijo que si antes no vivían juntos, no se arriesgaría a casarse con él, quería saber cómo es la dinámica entre ellos en la vida de pareja"-Explica Noah a trompicones, ante mi atenta mirada.

-"¿Y después de un año, que más necesita saber? Que se case ya de una vez"-Respondo con mala gana.

No me cabrea que Quinn este con alguien, yo tampoco es que haya perdido el tiempo, lo que me cabrea es que sea con un tío y encima con Finn. Eso sí que no lo soporto, que sobre todo su pareja sea Finn.

-"Sabéis qué, creo voy al patio trasero necesito tomar el aire"-Digo mientras me dispongo a salir

-"¿Necesitas compañía?"- Noah como siempre tan atento conmigo es un amor y un tierno, lástima que seamos amigos, supongo que Noah es la versión masculina de Frannie para mí, alguien que habría conseguido hacerme feliz si nos hubiésemos enamorado, pero a fin de cuentas, nunca nos sentimos atraído,s ni él por mí, ni yo por él.

-"No te preocupes, estaré bien"- Les tranquilizó con un tono amable.

Antes de salir me dirijo hacía Judy, la madrea de Quinn. Llevo en esa casa unos 20 minutos y he sido incapaz de saludar a la anfitriona, me da igual como me trate ella, mi educación está por delante de su indiferencia

-"Señora Fabray, siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Frannie, ha sido una gran pérdida para mí, no me imagino lo que usted debe estar pasando"-

-"Sé que Frannie y tú eráis muy cercanas",-Me contesta con tono de tristeza mezclado con amabilidad-"La verdad es que todo ha sido tan de repente que…"-No puede acabar la frase, se echa a llorar, sin pensarlo, como un acto reflejo, la abrazo, nunca imaginé hacer algo así en toda mi vida, durante un nanosegundo pienso que se a apartará, sin embargo, me corresponde.

No sé qué decir, no se me ocurren palabras de ánimo, yo también estoy desolada.

Finalmente se separa de mí y me mira-"Gracias, Rachel, por venir y demás, a Frannie le habría hecho mucha ilusión, voy al baño necesito estar sola"-Su tono es demasiado amable, supongo que la pérdida de un ser querido te ablanda, incluso si eres un Fabray.

Ya por fin pongo rumbo hacía mi verdadero destino el patio de atrás, paso por al lado de Quinn tocando ligeramente su mano. Lo he hecho a propósito, siempre fue un código entre nosotras, si cualquiera de las dos, pasaba por el lado de la otra y tocaba su mano, significaba que debíamos hablar a solas; y tras esperar un par de minutos, para que nadie sospechará, la que había recibido el toque iba corriendo hasta el backstage del auditorio, nuestro lugar secreto. Y allí hablábamos, nos gritábamos o nos perdonábamos lo que fuera que hubiese que hacer en aquel momento.

Espero que haya captado el mensaje, tengo que hablar con ella, no voy a gritarle, ni a reprocharle que coño hace con Finn, si ella es totalmente lesbiana, solo voy a preguntarle que tal está, y a intentar averiguar que es de su vida actualmente, en que trabaja y demás. Tan solo una charla banal, para palpar el terreno.

Una vez que salgo al patio dirijo mi mirada al columpio sofá que hay en el lateral, es perfecto para que nadie me vea, y si ella se anima a venir, nos vea, me siento, y espero unos minutos.

Oigo como la gran puerta de cristal que da paso del salón al patio, se abre y se cierra, unos pasos firmes y rítmicos se dirigen hacía mi posición, tranquilos y serenos. Cada vez están más cerca, mi pulso se acelera, pienso por un momento en todas las posibilidades que hay. No sé quién es la persona que se dirige hacia mí, pero pueden ser tres personas, cuatro como mucho. Quinn, la más probable, Finn para decirme que "deje en paz a su novia" como ya hizo una vez, y por último Noah o Brittany.

La persona que acaba de doblar la esquina me mira con el rostro serio, no es ninguna de esas cuatro, estoy congelada, en shock, no articulo palabras y creo que estoy sufriendo un infarto porque mi corazón ha dejado de latir.

En lo único que he acertado es en el apellido, es Fabray y su nombre:

Russel.

* * *

**N/A: A ver lo primero de todo voy a aclarar las edades de los personajes:**

**Rachel: nació en 1994**

**Frannie: nació en 1994**

**Quinn: nació en 1995**

**Puckermann: nació en 1993**

**Santana: nació en 1995**

**Brittany: nació en 1995**

**Finn: nació en 1993**

**Kurt: nació en 1994**

**Si hay algún personaje más y tenéis dudas sobre su edad o cualquier cosa o simplemente os surge cualquier tipo de duda no dudéis en preguntar y la responderé por PM o bien por nota de autor si es generalizada. A no ser que sea algo que se revelará en el futuro. De todas maneras conforme aparezcan personajes iré poniendo sus edades si son importantes, si no y queréis saberlas tan solo tenéis que preguntar.**

**Lo segundo muchas gracias a la gente que deja reviews en serio, lo más reconfortante de escribir es eso, ver que la gente te lee y se interesa por la historia.**

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones lo podemos hacer de dos formas, depende de vosotros.**

**Yo voy a actualizar normalmente una vez a la semana, o sea que el próximo capítulo sería el próximo (viernes), sin embargo en el momento en el que fic llegué a los 50 reviews actualizaré en ese momento. No estoy pidiendo que me escribáis un testamento, ni nada por el estilo, tan solo unas 100 palabra o lo que sea para que sepa que pensáis sobre la historia, sea bueno o malo, tanto los fallos como los aciertos y saber que esperáis de ella. Me gustaría saber cual es vuestro punto de vista, porque eso me da ideas para el fic. Y de esta manera me cuesta menos escribir. Además de como ya he dicho antes, en reconfortante saber que os interesa. **

**Y tened en cuenta, cuanto mñas rápido escriba podré actualizar más seguido. Cuando vea x número de reviews (x es un número que a mi me agrade no me preguntéis cuál porque no tengo ni idea) reduciré el tiempo entre actualización y actualizació, quizás cada 6 días o dos veces por semana, no lo sé como ya he dicho antes eso depende de vosotros, y vuestro interés por la historia.**

**Sin nada más que decir nos vemos el Martes o antes, depende de vosotros ;)**

**Twitter: esterlme**


	5. Conversaciones esperadas e inesperadas

"Conversaciones esperadas e inesperadas"

Mayo 2020

Momentos cruciales. Momentos inolvidables.

Momentos en los que tienes que tomar una decisión que va a cambiar por completo tu vida de arriba abajo. Momentos en los que te encuentras contra la espalda y la pared, en los que no hay forma de escapar. Momentos que sabes que recordarás durante el resto de tu vida, que a pesar de que pasen 50 años recordarás cada segundo, cada palabra dicha, cada movimiento tuyo o de cualquier persona que fueses mínimamente importante en el aquel momento. De estos últimos he vivido cinco:

La primera vez que subí a un escenario a cantar, donde descubrí que era lo que deseaba hacer durante el resto de mi vida. Tras aquellos cantar se convirtió en mi pasión.

El día que perdí mi virginidad.

Cuando gané las nacionales junto a mis amigos en Chicago.

Cuando supe que definitivamente mi relación con Quinn había llegado a su fin.

Y cuando gané mi primer Tony.

Hasta ahora esos momentos han cambiado mi vida por completo, esos momentos los he recordado y los recordaré siempre, y he tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles, de las que, que quede claro, no me arrepiento.

El momento que se avecina, no era parecido a ninguno de ellos, se trata de uno de esos momentos, en los que estás bloqueada, paralizada por el miedo, y que a pesar de que eres incapaz de mover un solo músculo,sin embargo lo haces. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, hay que hacerlo. De esos también he vivido únicamente cinco:

Diez minutos, antes de subir a aquel escenario, y mirar entre las bambalinas al público.

La mañana en la que le dije a la persona que se encontraba en frente de mí "No hay nadie en mi casa este fin de semana, pásate y cenamos, y no sé… pasamos tiempo a solas ¿Qué te parece?"

Mientras esperaba expectante el veredicto de aquel jurado compuesto por Perez Hilton, Lindsey Lohan y Martin Fong.

Justo antes de hablar con Quinn y saber que tras esa conversación todo iba a cambiar.

Y mientras tamborileaba con mis dedos en el reposabrazos de una las butacas del American Theatre Wing, mientras alguien abría un sobre.

* * *

Russel Fabray me mira, me examina, mientras yo pongo mi mirada fijamente sobre una maceta que se encuentra a unos diez metros de mí.

Camina hacía a mí y se sienta a mi lado, coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y después agarra su barbilla.

-"Hola Rachel"- Sluda con tono tranquilo pero serio.

Giro mi cabeza lentamente, y observo su rostro impasible, sus ojos estan rojos y sus manos tiemblan. Aunque siempre pensé ese hombre era alguien sin escrupúlos e incapaz de sentir algo, esa imagen me desmuestra lo contrario, tiene corazón y al parecer destrozado por la muerte de Frannie.

-"Hola"-respondo con el mismo tono sosegado

Lanza un largo suspiro, y continúa nuestra pequeña conversación -"¿Cómo estás?"-Pregunta

-"Jodida"-hago una pausa-"Me siento fatal, y lo mejor de todo es que no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga porque se ha muerto"- Con esto último me echo a llorar. Estoy demasiado devastada, y Russel es la persona en el mundo que más me recuerda a Frannie.

Hablar con Russel, es como hablar con Frannie, ambos eran iguales, sus personalidades eran muy parecidas con la diferencia,de que Frannie tenía la mente más abierta.

-"Toma"- Me ofrece un pañuelo, lo acepto, espera unos minutos a que yo me tranquilizara y empieza a hablar.

-"Rachel, nunca me caíste mal, sé que muchas veces no te traté bien, pero bueno tienes que entender mi situación y mis creencias, tú eras judía e hija de padres homosexuales, mis creencias me impedían pensar que fueses alguien bueno, siempre creía que corromperías y mi niña y los padres somos así intentamos que nuestros hijos vayan por el buen camino aunque algunas veces el camino que nosotros creemos el correcto no lo sea".

-"Creo que es la primera vez que cambia la palabra "maricones" por "Homosexuales", se lo agradezco. Pero no me pida que respete sus creencias cuando usted fue incapaz de dignarse a conocerme en cuanto se entero de mis padres y mi religión."-Mi tono tiene algo de reproche, pero no me apetece discutir, no ahora. Sobre todo por Frannie.

-"Somos de mundos distintos"-Espeta sin más y después prosigue-Frannie era igual que yo, jamás entendí que ella fuera capaz de defenderte a muerte. ¿Sabes? Una única vez en toda mi vida le dije "No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa chica, nunca más, ¿Has pensado en que dirán? Sus padres son homosexuales y encima ella es judía ¿Sabes que hizo?-Niego lentamente con mi cabeza sin apartar mis ojos de él y prosigue -"Se largó, salió por la puerta, sin decir nada y dos horas después volvió y me dijo textualmente "Vengo de ver a Rachel, si tienes algo que decir ahórratelo, porque si me haces elegir tienes muchas posibilidades de salir perdiendo Russel"-Esboza una sonrisa y añade-"Aquella chica, tenía cojones, tantos o incluso más que yo. Me dio hasta miedo volver a sacar el tema. Eras muy importante en la vida de Frannie. Me alegra que tuviese a alguien como tú en su vida, le hiciste mucho bien."

-"¿Por qué hace esto ahora?"-Pregunto confusa- "No entiendo nada, siempre me ha despreciado y ahora me da las gracias ¿Qué ocurre?

-"Me he dado cuenta que la gente que creía buena para mi hija en realidad no lo era"-La voz comienza a quebrársele y sé de lo que va hablar, mis ojos que por unos minutos habían estado secos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas poco a poco, lentamente -"Cuando Frannie, me presento a aquel chaval, pensé "cristiano y de buena familia", y fíjate como han acabado las cosas. Ese hijo de puta estrangulo a mi niña"-Rompe en llanto-"Cuándo me lo contaron no me lo quise creer…"

-No sé culpe, yo también pensé que era bueno para Frannie cuando me lo presentó, nos engaño a todos"-Intento tranquilizarlo

-"La diferencia Rachel, es que para ti todos son buenos, sean como sean, para mí, si no son cristianos, Estadounidenses y de buena familia, ya no es alguien a quien merezca la pena conocer y ahora me encuentro en el funeral de mi hija..."- Finiquité con un desgarrador tono.

Un silencio nos invade, ninguno de los dos sabe que decir. Finalmente soy yo quién lo rompo.

-"No entiendo como pudo ocurrir, Frannie era fuerte."- Mi tono es apagado, pausado y triste

-"Aquel cabrón no se fue con las manos vacías, en un intento por zafarse de las manos que la estrangulaban, le clavó un cuchillo en la pierna. Ha tenido suerte de que la policía llegase antes, sino le abría matado yo con mis propias manos"

Un nuevo silencio nos invade,Estamos tranquilos, mirando a un punto fijo.

-"Te agradezco que estuvieses en la vida de Frannie, sin duda fuiste la persona a la que más quiso, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo. Esta noche vamos a cenar toda la familia, en honor a Frannie, ven al fin y al cabo tú eras como una hermana para ella"-Me propone.

Me quedo completamente descolocada. Ha vuelto a agradecerme que estuviera en la vida de su hija, es extraño pero reconfortante a la vez. Me ha invidado a cenar con toda su familia, no sé que decir, no sé si debo o no, por Frannie, pero sobre todo por Quinn.

-"No sé es una cena familia, no quiero molestar…"-Intento excusarme

-"Es una cena en honor a Frannie, en la que estará la familia de Frannie, y tú eras su familia, así que ven, por favor. Frannie me habría matado si no te invitase."- Negarle algo a aquel hombre en aquel estado me parece imposible, ha sido un cabrón, pero al fin y al cabo es el padre de las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

-"De acuerdo, ¿Tengo que traer algo?"

-"No es necesario"

Ignoro lo que me acaba de decir-"¿Qué le parece si traigo el vino? Será el favorito de Frannie"

-"Bien, en ese caso está bien. A las seis y media, aquí ¿vale?"

Asiento con mi cabeza mientras él se levanta y se dirige de nuevo al salón, justo antes de doblar la esquina gira sobre su eje y vuelve a dirigirse hacia mí.

"Quizás deberías leer algo en el funeral, tú la conocías mejor que nadie, si te apetece leer, dímelo y hablaré con el pastor. Hasta luego Rachel"- Sin más da la vuelta y desaparece tras la esquina.

Durante un tiempo me quedo quieta mirando aquella maceta, a la que antes había dirigido mis ojos. No sé cuantos minutos pasan, pierdo la noción del tiempo, y me mente vuela, recordando todas las experiencias vividas en este jardín en el que ahora estoy sentada.

No entiendo cómo es posible que todo se sienta tan cercano. Ya han pasado 8 años de aquellas tardes, tumbadas en el lustroso césped, mientras la lluvia caía sobre nuestros cuerpos mojados. Es como si aquello hubiese sucedido ayer, y sin embargo llevaba ocho años sin hablar con esa persona. Sin embargo todo lo que he vivido con Frannie, sé con certeza que ocurrió hace mucho, supongo que es porque esa etapa de mi vida ya está cerrada. Que ya no hay nada por resolver.

"Por mucho que mires esa macetas, las flores no van brotar de la tierra, y más si es solo el macetero"-Espeta una sonriente Santana, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Se sienta a mi lado y hace la pregunta que últimamente todo el mundo me hace , pregunta lo que ya estoy empezando a odiar-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"¿Cómo crees que estoy?"- Respondo preguntando, es algo que no aguanta de mí.

-"¿Quién sabe?"- Me ha pillado, yo tampoco soporto que haga eso.

-"¿Crees que dejaremos algún día de hacer el capullo y empezaremos a responder preguntas con respuestas y no con más preguntas?"- Esbozo una característica sonrisa de las mías, y ambas estallamos en carcajadas. Supongo que eso es lo bueno de tener a tus amigos al lado, que en los momentos más difíciles pueden hacerte reír y olvidarte de todo, aunque solo sea durante unos segundos. Mi relación con Santana siempre fue de amor-odio. Competimos por los solos, nos peleamos más de una vez por nuestras fuertes personalidades, y aún así conseguimos llegar a ser amigas.

Estuvimos viviendo juntas, durante un par de años en Nueva York, cuando ella terminó el instituto. Luego decidió que aquello, no era lo que buscaba y se marchó a Los Ángeles. Seguimos manteniendo el contacto, no lo mantengo tanto como con Kurt pero si y ella viene a Nueva York solemos quedar para cenar, ponernos al día, y ya que estamos discutir un poco. Creo que me gusta picarla, es muy graciosa cuando se enfada y discutir con ella es aprender vocabulario nuevo en cuanto a insultos.

No es una amistad de esas en las que necesitas decir lo mucho que os queréis, porque tan solo con los gestos que tenemos la una con la otra lo demostramos. Cuando ella Rompió con Britanny yo estuve apoyándola, me tiré algo así como un mes comprándole helado y recogiendo montones de pañuelos de su habitación. Mientras ella lloraba una y otra vez y se dedicaba a ver películas empalagosas de esas que necesitas una inyección de insulina, de lo azucaradas que son. Me tumbaba con ella, mientras el chico guapa redactaba su discurso de amor y la abrazaba, ella se aferraba a mí y lloraba cada vez más. Nunca había visto a Santana más débil que aquel mes.

En Nueva Yorky fuimos uña y carne,y aunque ella se marchará con dirección Los Ángeles siempre será mi pequeña que me saca una cabeza de altura.

Y el hecho de que a pesar de nuestras diferencias Santana siempre haya sidio alguien con quien poder contar, es reconfortante.

Ella conoce mi historia con Quinn, de principio a fin. Ella fue quién nos hizo de mediadora en cada pelea, y también fue quién básicamente me ayudo a conquistar a Quinn. Fue la primera que se enteró de lo que sentía por ella, y desde ahí, nuestra relación tomó un rumbo diferente.

Cuando se marchó de Nueva York me costó aprender a vivir sin alguien que no tuviera miedo a decirme las cosas a la cara, alguien con quien me entendía a la perfección y sobre todo alguien con quien poder pelearme mientras realizábamos las tareas del hogar. Santana y yo fuimos amigas, consejeras, compañeras de piso, pañuelos humanos tras una ruptura, carabinas, fuimos tantas cosas la una de la otra. Pero sobre todo hubo algo que siempre tuvimos en común, ambas nos enamoras tanto que dolía, ella de Brittany y yo de Quinn.

Santana se largó sin mirar atrás, sin importarle nada de lo que había conseguido en Nueva York, se marchó en busca del amor de su vida, se fue hacia Los Ángeles, decidida a reconquistar a la persona que con tan solo una mirada la hacía suspirar. Desde entonces, al contrario que la mía, su vida sentimental ha ido viento en popa.

Santana es perfecta para Brittany, ellas se protegen, se complementan, se respetan, se gustan, se aman y sobre todo están enamoradas la una de la otra. Enamoradas como si fuera el primer día, como si fuera la primera vez de un amor que ya tiene más de diez años. Con algunos altibajos ¿Pero qué en esta vida sin tener altibajos? El mundo está plagado de ellos, desde las altas montañas con los cráteres que encontramos en el suelo, hasta las distintas relaciones que encontramos entre las personas de este extraño mundo.

Me levanto y abrazo a Santana con todas mis fuerzas, hace mucho que no la veo. Un par de meses.

-"Si sigues así vas a conseguir partirme los huesos"-Dice con su particular tono de humor ácido.

-"Yo también te quiero, Santana"- Le comento con sarcasmo

-"Lo sé, todo el mundo me ama"-Me responde con un tono de ególatra total. Se separa de mí y se vuelve a sentar en la banqueta mientras da un pequeño impulso con los pies y la balancea.-"¿Qué prefieres que te pregunte primero, cómo estás por Frannie, o cómo estás por volver a ver a Quinn?"

-"Por lo de Frannie, jodida y mucho, Russel me ha pedido que lea algo en el funeral."-Dejo caer como si nada, Santana desencaja el rostro. Una de las cosas que nos hizo amigas fue el hecho de que el padre de nuestras mejores amigas por aquella época nos odiaba y no soportaba tenernos en su casa. Esa es otra de las cosas que debería agradecerle a Russel, la amistad con Santana.

A día de hoy hay tantas cosas que ese hombre ha hecho por mí, sin saberlo que sabiéndolo. Y a pesar de que él me odiará o yo le destetara, debo darle las gracias, por un millón de cosas, la primera por criar a dos hijas tan maravillosas que luego se convirtieron en las personas más importantes de mi vida. Lo malo es que la lista sigue, y a fin de cuentas no encuentro ni un solo motivo para detestarle ahora, si echo la vista atrás, todo lo que ese hombre hizo que me afectase a mí, acabo haciéndome bien y por mucho que me duela admitirlo creo que sin su intervención jamás hubiese llegado a ser la estrella que soy ahora. El destino jugó sus cartas en aquel entonces, y Russel fue un instrumento que uso para enviarme hacia Nueva York a cumplir mis sueños.

-"¿Qué Russel qué?"

-"Ya ves después de doce años sin poder verme viene aquí, me dice todo lo que piens,a se sincera conmigo, me invita a cenar esta noche con su familia, a una cena que hacen en honor a Frannie, y para terminar me pide que lea algo en el funeral de su hija. Creo que el mundo se ha vuelto loco."-Le explico lo más resumido posible.

-"¿Y qué vas a hacer? Quiero decir, ya has visto a Quinn y…"- Deja inconclusa la frase.

-"¿Y Finn"?-Yo la termino por ella-"sí, les he visto ¿sabías que estaban juntos?"-Sin darle tiempo a contestar continúo hablando-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-"Rachel ¿te recuerdo porque se acabó lo tuyo con Quinn? Creo que recordar que fue tu culpa, y que según has dicho tu muchas veces "no te arrepientes de ello" ¿Por qué te interesa ahora?"

-"Vale, puede que lo nuestra acabase, pero aún así ¿Con Finn?¿ Enserio? Quinn es tan lesbiana como tú o más."

-"Cuando me enteré hablé con ella y acabamos discutiendo, dice que aquello solo fue un etapa. Y yo ya no sé que hacer cada vez que le digo algo discutimos,.

Ambas suspiramos a la vez, yo no lo digo y ella tampoco, no hace falta que decir lo que pensamos respecto al tema, porque las dos coincidimos. Quinn solo hace aquello para conseguir la aprobación de su padre. ¿Por qué coño no se da cuenta de que su padre la quiere tanto como a Frannie? ¿Qué complejos tiene? Cuando éramos unas crías nuestras inseguridades nos acompañaban a cada momento, pero ahora yo tengo 25 años y ella acaba de cumplirlos. Yo he madurado lo suficiente y he dejado atrás mis inseguridades, aunque yo tampoco es que tuviese muchas. Sin embargo al enterarme de que está con Finn, lo he comprendido, sigue siendo esa cría de 15 años asustada, que camufla sus verdaderos sueños, que una vez me dijo que lo único que deseaba era poder ser ella misma sin que nadie la juzgase y teniendo la aprobación de su padre. No entiendo porque para ella es tan importante, aunque quién se atreve a meterse en la cabeza de Quinn Fabray. Ella es un desastre, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, y es incapaz de cambiar, porque se guía por lo que piensan los demás, en vez de dejarse guiar por sus sueños, sus ambiciones, y sobre todo, por sus verdaderas pasiones, como la música, la interpretación o las chicas.

-"Bueno supongo, que su vida se puede resumir a que es una exitosa agente inmobiliaria y Finn lleva el taller del padre de Kurt ¿Cierto?"-Espeto con un tono cansado y frustrado.

-"Has acertado de lleno. Deberías hablar con ella, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás a ti, sí te escuché."

-"¿A mí?"- me señalo sorprendida- "Quinn jamás escucha a nadie, y menos si sabe que lleva razón. Le importa demasiado "el qué dirán" y obtener la aprobación de su padre que cualquier otra cosa."

-"Tú para ella siempre fuiste especial, eres su Kryptonita, su talón de Aquiles".

-"No sé si tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a ella y no salir destrozada en mil pedazos, ahora mismo estoy hecha una mierda"

-"Habla con ella cuando estés lista, por favor"- me ruega- "No quiero que Quinn cometa el mayor error de su vida, y acabe viviendo un destino que no es el suyo, en el que es infeliz."

-"Hablaré con ella del tema, pero después del funeral, aún necesito aclarar mis ideas y reordenar mis prioridades."

-"¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York?"

-"En un mes"

-"¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Alejada según tú "el mejor lugar del mundo"

-"Esta vez no me voy a largar de Lima dejando cabos sueltos, los ataré todos, y me libraré de ellos."

-"Quinn es uno de esos cabos ¿Lo sabes no?"

-Sí- suspiro- Tengo que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar todo lo que ocurrió ¿Me odia?"

-"Nunca me habló de ti una vez que te largaste, me entere de vuestra ruptura por ti."

-"¿No te dijo nada?"-Preguntó sonprendida, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa.

-"Recuerdas que el mes de agosto lo pasé contigo en Nueva York"-asiento-Bueno pues no sé qué coño le paso a Quinn en ese periodo de tiempo porque cuando volví y empezamos el último año de instituto, se enfundó su traje de animadora y se convirtió en una perra manipuladora y arrogante. Al terminar el instituto se marchó a estudiar a Harvard, y cuando volvió retomó su relación con Finn. Y ahí es cuando decidí que debía ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, nos peleamos, nos cabreamos la una con la otra y nos distanciamos. Y desde entonces no hemos tenido mucho contacto que digamos.

-"¿Le has preguntado qué tal está?"

Santana suspira con pesadez- "Sí"- me quedo en silencio esperando una continuación a ese monosílabo que me rebele el estado emocional actual de Quinn, sin embargo ese continuación nunca llega.

-"¿Y? ¿No piensas decirme cómo está o qué?"

-"No te va gustar"- hace una pausa y cuando se percata que vuelvo a abrir mi boca, rápidamente reanuda su charla- "Al parecer la muerte de Frannie, no le ha afectado mucho, bueno más bien nada.- Me responde mirando al suelo

-"¿Qué? Por dios es su hermana ¿Por qué la odia?"

-"Rachel no lo sé, pero creo que eso es algo que tienes que averiguar tú."

Santana lleva razón, debo hablar con Quinn, sin embargo tengo miedo, la idea de que me odie por lo que pasó entre nosotras tiempo atrás me aterra. Pensar que me odia me duele pero si habló con ella y lo corroboro sé que eso me matará. No quiero aquello. Quinn ha sido una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y el hecho de que me odie me dolería, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Y con lo de Frannie ya es demasiado dolor acumulado.

-"Voy a volver dentro"- me comenta mientras se levanta- "¿Vienes?"- Me propone mientras estira su mano.

¿Qué responder? Ir allí encontrarme con Quinn, o quedarme aquí imaginado mil teorías sobre que siente Quinn actualmente por mí. Y sin duda todas me llevaban a la misma conclusión: Quinn me odia. Pero si me odia aquí sentada no lo voy a arreglar, y si no, y aún tengo alguna posibilidad de enmendar lo que rompí hace años, tampoco.

Me levanto tomando la mano de Santana, ella comienza a caminar y yo tras ella agarrada de esa mano, como si me pudiese proteger de lo que me queda por vivir.

* * *

**Perdón por el retraso, peor mi portátil falleció por una semana, y encima estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. No sé cuando podré volver a actualizar, intentaré que sea el finde que viene sin falta, pero no prometo nada. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis Reviews, animan e inspiran más de lo que os creéis. (:**

**Hasta el finde que viene si puede ser. **

**Twitter: esterlme**


End file.
